


Hero Worship

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Series: Jon/Gerry/Martin get what they deserve (nice things) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Celebrity Crush, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, gertrude stopped the watcher's crown before she died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Everyone in the archives knows about Jon and Martin's crushes on each other and their infatuation with Gerard Keay from all the statements he appeared inbut what would happen if Jon met the man he never expected to see in the makeup aisle while he was buying eyeliner(Otherwise entitled I decided we need more of this ship in the fandom and I'm making it my problem)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Gerard Keay/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Jon/Gerry/Martin get what they deserve (nice things) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897258
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU where Gertrude destroyed the panopticon before she died and now the watcher's crown can't be tried again for a few centuries and also nobody died because i love Sasha Tim and Gerry too much.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff!

“Soooo…” Sasha said taking a slow sip of her tea as they all sat in the breakroom, “Did you guys read statement #0071803?”

“Oh my god _I know_ ,” Melanie said setting down her coffee.

“Yeah, I mean- yeah,” Daisy agreed.

“....1803?” Jon said, “wasn’t that… Oh, Agnes. Nevermind I understand.”

Basira laughed, “Jon just remembered lesbians exist.”

“And that we seem to collect them,” Jon chuckled.

“Hey now I think this is just a women loving women solidarity thing,” Sash said pointedly tapping her nails on the table to emphasize the bi flag painted on them. 

“You’re all disasters, she could literally melt your face,” Martin complained.

“Oh as if you and Jon can complain when every other statement we have to hear about how Gerard Keay saved a kitten from a tree or warned someone away from a path that could get them hurt. The way you talk about him it’s like he’s goth superman or something,” Tim rolled his eyes.

“I’d argue that Batman would have been a better comparison,” Melanie said.

“You know,” Jon interjected for his own defense, “That’s rich coming from you Mr. ‘I’m just saying Mikaele Salesa can get it.’”

“Well he _can_ , and don’t detract from the point here Jonny,” Tim said, “We are just acknowledging these people sound sorta attractive. You two are past that.”

“Tim’s right,” Daisy agreed.

“You two have gone full-on celebrity crush,” Sasha told them, “I’m scared for what would happen if we ever came across a statement where he died.”

“You haven’t though, right?” Martin asked and then flushed.

“It’s adorable,” Basira rolled her eyes, “But considering he worked with Gertrude I wouldn’t pin any hopes on his survival, her presence alone is like a death magnet, Elias even had to get a new host during her time here.”

“Fair point,” Jon said trying to maintain a neutral expression because he knew the others would say-

“Now look what you’ve done, he’s pouting,” Melanie said.

 _That_. They would say that.

“I’m brooding,” He snapped.

“Oh _brooding_ , excuse us,” Sasha teased.

“Quick, someone play Welcome to the Black Parade, we have an emo revival in progress!” Martin gasped.

“Nah Nah Marto look at him, serious Mr. Sims? He couldn’t pull off the look to save his life.”

Now Jon was really offended, “Excuse me I’ll have you know the look suits me just fine!”

“Oh my god, Sims you were emo?” Daisy groaned.

“Well, truth be told I’m more Punk but I don’t appreciate the insinuation that I look like a stuffy academic all the time.”

“In our defense, isn’t that exactly what you wanted us to believe?” Basira pointed out.

“Good point And I suppose none of you have ever seen me on the weekends so…”

“So we have to fix that!” Tim exclaimed, “We are all meeting for drinks tomorrow at six at our usual place and Boss you _have_ to wear your weekend outfit.”

Jon sighed a long-suffering sigh, “FIne I suppose I will.” He secretly was just a bit excited because in his humble opinion he was much more attractive in his usual clothes than he was in his work clothes and if Martin would be there it was the perfect time to flirt with him while Jon wasn’t in his right mind enough to be nervous.

***

The next day Jon found himself in the makeup aisle of a drug store. 

He was in what he thought was a good balance between scary and not overdoing it. He settled on his usual boots with the excess of buckles running up the side, they were scuffed and the soles were worn but they were comfortable still and they were the first thing he bought after his grandmother kicked him out so he was inclined to wear them into the grave.

Then the jeans that he had torn many times (only two were intentional) and had been all but remade with patches from various bands, a trans flag, and one that said “Go fuck yourself” in ace colors. Finally his Mechanisms t-shirt and a leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders.

I mention this so you know the pains he went to while choosing his outfit.

Only to accidentally let his hand slip and stab himself in the eye with his eyeliner which caused him to cringe in pain, dropping the eyeliner directly into the toilet.

Needless to say, he was buying a new one. 

He was just going to have to be a few minutes late to drinks. As Jon scanned his options, (pencil, liquid, what appeared to essentially be a small twist up crayon) a figure approached to his side scanning the eyeshadow. Jon weighed the pros and cons of a colored eyeliner versus black.

“Hmm, what queer-phobe relative are you on your way to see,” A sarcastic voice said and Jon turned to the figure prepared to determine whether it was a goodnatured question or an asshole.

He froze. No. This was not- no. Jon stood there gaping at him.

The man misinterpreted his surprise as offense.

“Sorry, I uh probably shouldn’t have used the word queer right?” He held up his hands apologetically.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me,” Jon breathed. There on the man’s elbow was a tattoo of an eye and a matching one on the other side. On each of the man’s knuckles was a similar smaller eye. Worryingly pale, thin but wiry, and long black hair.

“Damn, Alright clearly my advances aren’t wanted, I’ll just be on my way,” He said snatching eyeshadow off the shelf without looking.

“No, no wait! Uh- Gerard Keay?” He said quickly.

The man’s face twitched slightly but he quickly composed himself, “No actually my name is Eric Delano.”

“No it’s not,” Jon said quietly, “That’d be your father.”

“Is that you Elias?” He said stiffly.

“Eli- Oh! No! I’m- I’m the archivist but well I suppose that doesn’t mean much in this in-between period. I guess I’m just sort of there and there will be a few more before he can ya know retry and-”

He held up a hand, “Wait- if you’re the archivist... Gertrude died?”

“Oh ah- my apologies I thought you would have heard. Yes, she died a few years ago stopping the watcher’s crown. It wasn’t long after you disappeared…”

“How’d it happen?”

“Crushed, she destroyed Smirk’s tunnels with some explosives and herself inside them.”

“Well, I suppose that’s good her whole life was a fuck you to those fears, makes sense that her death would be too.”

“Yeah… hey uh would you like to come with me and I can explain more of whats happened?”

“To meet your conservative relative?” He said slowly.

“No, I was going for drinks a few blocks from here?”

“Er no offense, I know I was trying to flirt at first but this just got kinda complicated so I’m not sure a date is a good-”

“It’s not!” Jon said quickly then winced, “ A date, I mean. That is- well no, not a date. I’m going for drinks with my archival assistants just as a platonic... thing because they all wanted to see what I dress like on weekends. But they’d probably like to meet you too and they know a bit more about certain aspects than I do.”

Gerard seemed to think for a few moments, “Well then… sure. Yeah, let’s go. I wanna know what happened so...”

***

“Boss!” Tim said loudly as Jon arrived at the table with Gerard behind him, “God you look different! Did anyone bring eyeliner we should put some on him.” 

Shit, Jon forgot to actually buy the eyeliner in his surprise.

“No guys actually there’s someone you should meet…”

“What? Did you finally get a boyfriend?” Melanie teased.

“No,” Jon said through gritted teeth and stepped to the side, “May I introduce Gerard Keay.”

The table fell quiet and Gerard started up laughing, “Jeez, you’d think they’d seen a ghost.”

“Sorry!” Sasha said recovering first and scooting to make room for both of them in the booth, “You’re just sort of a living legend with the way Jon and Martin go on about your appearances in the statements.”

“Sasha,” Jon shot her a warning glare, as he slid into the booth and Gerard slid in next to him.

“Who are Jon and martin?” Gerard asked, and with no small amount of embarrassment Jon realized he hadn’t introduced himself properly.

He awkwardly raised a hand, “Sorry, I’m Jon Sims. That’s Martin Blackwood.”

“Martin says we’re disasters,” Daisy complained, “You didn’t even tell him your name?”

“Where’d you guys meet anyway?” Basira asked.

“The goth convention no doubt,” Tim grinned.

“You’re closer than you think we met when we were both buying dark-colored makeup and I tried to flirt with him. Badly, of course, an opening line about shitty relatives, but the intent was there.”

Jon felt his face heat up and he was glad for how dim the bar was so his friends wouldn’t be able to see his face too well.

Sasha laughed, “That explains forgetting to tell you his name. I’m Sasha by the way. This is Basira, next to her is Daisy, then Melanie, that’s Tim, and finally Martin.”

“Hi,” Martin managed to get out face flushed.

“Hey. Right, Now uh I was told I’d get an update on uh- spooky things?”

“Yes so …” Jon explained as much as he could, the other jumping in occasionally to help, and he told Gerard how none of the rituals actually needed to be prevented except the Watcher’s Crown and how that couldn’t happen for another three hundred years so in the meantime they were just there to learn how to destroy the stuff in artifact storage that wouldn’t kill them for doing so.

“A lighter works on a lot of books, though of course not desolation books but hey,” Gerard shrugged.

“Yeah Martin here is on official burning duty, our little pyromaniac,” Tim wrapped an arm around Martin’s neck and ruffled his hair.

“Tiiiiim stoooop,” Martin groaned pulling away.

“Oh sorry, Martin are we embarrassing you in front of your crushes? Don’t worry we won’t bring up the poetry you did about Jon,” Melanie said. Jon rolled his eyes, he knew that wasn’t true.

“Melanie!” Martin exclaimed.

“Who’s the other crush?” Gerard asked leaning in close to Jon to whisper and Jon’s dumb gay brian took several seconds to process those word with the proximity. He hated romantic emotions the total ruin his composure.

“Uh- you,” Jon said his eyes scanning Gerard’s face who was still leaned a little closer than necessary but now had a grin.

“Okay, Georgie is expecting me home so, I’ll be going,” Melanie said shooing the others off the seat.

“Well, Daisy and I are her ride, so I guess we’re going as well,” Basira said as she and daisy slid out as well and Jon wanted to mention that he Knew for a fact that they all took the underground here.

“Bye guys!” Sasha waved, “Oh Tim, Alicia is bartending tonight let’s go say hi!”

And with that, she dragged Tim off to the bar.

Martin sighed, “I’m so sorry Gerard they’re… awful.” He laughed ruefully.

“Gerry,” He corrected.

“What?”

“You guys can call me Gerry. And honestly, I kind of liked them. I don’t have much in the way of friends but it was nice to hang out in a group for once, especially when most of the group was unsubtly trying to set the three of us up on a date. Do you really write poetry about him?”

Jon started to shake his head, and inhaled, prepared to set the record straight about all of this, how Martin didn’t like him but then Martin nodded.

“Wait you do?!” Jon demanded, “I thought they were just making fun of me for having a crush on you!”

Martin sent Jon a nervous look as if there was any chance in hell that Jon would reject him.

Gerry grinned, “Now tell me, do you guys really talk about me that much?”

Martin winced, “Yeah. We sort of… look you’re just really cool, with the tattoos and the running around destroying evil books… and meeting you you’re- well you’re also attractive admittedly...”

Gerry froze, “Oh- uh thanks? I was expecting that to just be your friends making fun of you guys for professional interest not like… actual interest.”

“Oh what you can dish it but the moment you get a compliment your just as flustered as us?” Jon challenged, “No we uh… admittedly had what our friends have been calling a celebrity crush of you.”

“Famous for burning books only other person I know who did you can say that about is Ray Bradbury and he didn’t even actually burn any books,” Gerry laughed, “Hey, look do you guys wanna maybe go on a date sometime?”

“Tim and Sasha just walked out so I think we’re uh already on one,” Martin muttered.

They all sat for a few moments uncertain where to go from here. Martin eventually broke the silence.

“Hey, Gerry do you wanna see how Jon usually dresses at work?” Martin asked fishing iut his phone and going to the gallery to pull up the picture he had of Jon.

“Martin!” Jon complained.

“Oh god do I ever,” Gerry grinned, and looked at the screen with wide eyes, “You look like a college professor… How did you go from this to this?? I mean both really work for you but god.”

“I know!” Martin exclaimed, “I didn’t even know his ears were pierced!”

Jon just laughed and pulled one knee up this his chest. This was good, he liked this.

**Author's Note:**

> is anyone interested in any more one-shots in this universe?


End file.
